


fly high

by moondaisies



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, KiHo Bingo, M/M, Minor Violence, no changkyun sorry, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondaisies/pseuds/moondaisies
Summary: pirates never lie, and fairies never make promises they can't keep





	fly high

**Author's Note:**

> rip this is for the disney square in kiho bingo i hate the fact that i only have one fic for the bingo ;-; this isn't edited and the writing is SUPER bad i suck !!!

It's at this moment, that Shin Hoseok declares himself the unluckiest pirate in Neverland.

He's carefully balancing himself as he stands on the very edge of the plank, making sure that his feet are firmly planted against the wooden board. He almost slips off, the surface of the plank slippery due to the fact that it's raining heavily, but he manages to stop himself from actually falling into the cold, murky water.

Hoseok keeps his eyes shut, refusing to look at what's in front of him. He knows the water is evidently deep, and he knows for a fact that the only thing he can't do is swim. He also knows that somewhere nearby, there is 19 ft. long crocodile waiting for him to fall down to his death.

The rain intensifies, causing the boat to slightly rock, and the gigantic reptile makes an appearance right in front of Hoseok, piercing eyes staring straight into his. The crocodile floats around before ramming itself towards the side of the ship, and Hoseok stumbles.

" _Geez_ ," An arrogant voice speaks up from behind Hoseok right after the thunder booms in the background. "We're not actually trying to kill him! Just giving him a little scare, that's all!" He laughs proudly, the horrible sound passing through the pirate's ears, and even the reptile backs away from the boat.

"Fuck you!" Hoseok seethes ferociously, turning his head just in time to see Minhyuk put one foot on the plank. The man is dressed in green from head to toe, and his hair a dark shade of red, hidden under a pointed emerald colored hat. He's insufferable.

"Why, hello to you too, captain," Minhyuk sing songs as he twirls a small knife in between his bony fingers. He bounces his foot, and the wooden board trembles, making Hoseok stumble once more. "It's been a while, my friend."

 _Friend_? "What do you want." Hoseok spits, attempting to shield his face from the biting wind, and the pouring rain. He briefly wonders why he even bothered asking, knowing very well that he will always get the same reply.

And Minhyuk knows it too as he repeats Hoseok's question mockingly, placing his hands on his hips. "What do I want?" He says. "After all these years, you still bother asking me that?"

Hoseok rolls his eyes impatiently. "Just answer the fucking question."

"I want to make a deal," Minhyuk practically snarls at the pirate, his resentment surfacing as he tightens his grip on his knife. "You let me do whatever the hell I want, and nobody in this godforsaken ship has to watch their precious _captain_ die."

Hoseok grits his teeth in indignation. He's pretty sure that if he agrees to the deal, hundreds of other lives will be lost, lives much more important than his own. He understands how painful it is to lose someone. He's felt it numerous times before, and he cannot let that happen to anyone else.

He will _not_ allow it to happen.

"I don't make deals with killers," Hoseok releases a breath of air as he straightens his back. He takes one look at the large ship before him, remembering how he and his father built it with their bare hands. "I'd rather die."

The plank makes a creaking noise, and Minhyuk blinks. "Very well," He shrugs plainly. He puts two fingers in his mouth and lets out a whistle, the crocodile following his call like a dog. "Bye bye, then." He pulls a match from his pocket, and sets the wooden board on fire.

Once Hoseok plunges into the freezing water, he shuts his eyes tightly and waits for the large reptile to open its jaws and just swallow him whole. Fortunately for him, it does not come. Instead of the crocodile, an arm reaches out to him, pulling him to the shore, away from the ship.He finally opens his eyes and sees a vague outline of a tail, shimmering in the light of the rising sun. They make it to the shore, and Hoseok sighs in relief, burying his head on the warm, white sand.

"I think you're forgetting something." A voice mutters next to him. Hoseok turns his head, making eye contact with the merman next to him. He blushes shamefully, forgetting his manners due to the fact that he almost died.

"Right," Hoseok says. "Thank you for saving my life."

The merman shoots up from his lying position abruptly, blocking the sunlight from Hoseok's view. "That's it? That's all you're going to say?" He asks incredulously. "I saved your life, I think I deserve more than a 'thank you'."

Hoseok gapes in disbelief. He just had a near death experience, and now he's arguing again? "Is my eternal gratitude not enough?" He whines petulantly, pulling seaweed out of his shirt. "There's not much I can do for you."

"No it isn't."

"Hey fish, cut me some slack," Hoseok drags his hands down his face in frustration, wet hair sticking to his forehead like an ugly bowl cut. "I almost died today."

The merman's brown eyes widen, a fake tight lipped smile plastered on his face as he talks to Hoseok. "The name's Hyungwon," He purposely brushes grains of sand off his glittering dark blue tail in Hoseok's direction, making sure it flies toward his open mouth. "And no, I won't cut you some slack."

Hoseok is gonna cry. When will this fucking nightmare end, he thinks. He's on the verge of Losing It. He glances at the waves crashing into the shore and wonders if it isn't too late to go up to Minhyuk, tell him he's still alive and not in the belly of the crocodile, and repeat the whole thing again.

"Fine," He gives in. "What do you want." He says for the second time. Hoseok doesn't even have anything to give, but whatever.

Hyungwon, who seems to be enjoying tormenting Hoseok, pauses for a while to gather his thoughts, rubbing his chin before grinning mischievously. "Legs. I want legs."

Hoseok collapses into the sand, and comes to the conclusion the he is, _indeed_ , the unluckiest pirate in Neverland.

**Author's Note:**

> kihyun isn't even here wow 
> 
> feedback is appreciated !!!


End file.
